


sleepover (soft)

by chonisfate



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonisfate/pseuds/chonisfate
Summary: "You know what's weird? I didn't find that weird"





	sleepover (soft)

Ever since the cheerleader tryouts Betty had been restless. She couldn't stop thinking about Veronica's soft hands on her cheeks or Veronica's lips touching hers. She couldn't eat or sleep properly which her parents had also noted. Betty knew in her heart that she had to do something, wishing their friendship would stay the same. Betty closed her locker and turned around- Veronica stood opposite her packing her bag. Betty took a deep breathe and walked up to her friend tapping her on the shoulder,

"V?" Betty asked softly making the brunette turn around to face her.

"what's up B?" Veronica asked smiling. Betty tried to come up with the ways to tell her friend everything but soon realized that the school wasn't the best place to do that.

"Do you have plans for the weekend? I have the whole house for myself and I was thinking would you like to have a sleepover at my place? I'm ofc inviting Cheryl and Josie too" Betty asked nervously. She had never been so nervous to talk to her own friend. Veronica frowned her brows and closed the locker.

”I have nothing special to do, except... the sleepover with these three amazing girls. I’d love that” Veronica said excited.

Betty smiled to herself, ”amazing! meet you at Pop’s later?” she asked looking at her friend as they walked down the hallway.

”Sounds like a plan!” Veronica agreed and their ways separated. For now.

__________________________________________________________________________ 

After milkshakes at Pop’s and long conversations about boys and Riverdale’s latest happenings the girls made their way to the Cooper’s house. Betty felt her stomach twist because of all the butterflies that were flying around there. She opened the front door and let Veronica in.

”the whole house, just for us...four” Betty said turning the lights on. Veronica chuckled, ”so- horror movies and lots of treats it is then” she said and threw her coat on the couch.  
Betty watched her friend wander around the house happily. Tonight was the night.

The night, Betty had the chance to tell her friend about her feelings. She had never felt this way before. She was scared. Thinking about the worst, what if Ronnie stops being her friend or what if she starts a rumor about her and the rest of the senior year is going to be a living hell. 

"So- are you going to show me your room?" Veronica winked at her jokingly. Betty swallowed loudly, "what-?" she asked almost shocked.  
Why would Ronnie say that. Why would she wink at her they are friends, friends don't do that, do they?

Veronica looked at Betty with weird look on her face, "Betty?" she asked raising her voice, bringing Betty back to the earth. "are you okay?" Veronica then asked worriedly.

"yes. I-I'll show you my room" Betty said smiling nervously.

"I was joking Betty. Let's make brownies, watch movies all night and what's sleepover without games" Veronica smirked and in matter of seconds the doorbell rang. Betty flew the door open in a rush and faced Cheryl and Josie..

"Hey girls!" Cheryl greeted and stepped in.  
"I assume you have everything ready for us" the redhead said looking around. Betty frowned her brows,

"Actually, we're about to start making brownies" Veronica exclaimed wrapping an apron around her waist.

Cheryl took her jacket off and ran to help Veronica, "Don't just stand there, come help us" she said smiling and ready to bake. Betty looked at her surprised, maybe Cheryl wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Girls were all cuddled up next to each other, watching movies and eating treats. Betty had difficulties focusing on the movie. Veronica was leaning on to her. Holding her head on Betty's shoulder. Cheryl watched the movie behind the pillow- who'd have thought, Cheryl, the most feared girl at school was scared during Lights Out movie. Betty smiled to herself and looked down at Veronica.

"girls...I'm bored- can we play something" Josie groaned from the side of the couch. Betty, Veronica and Cheryl all looked at their friend amused,

"you're bored?" Cheryl chuckled putting down the pillow. Betty and Veronica couldn't help but laugh.

"okay- how about spin the bottle?" Veronica suggested waiting for an answer. Betty looked at Josie, who nodded, Josie looked at Cheryl making her shrug and Cheryl looked at Veronica, 

"fine by me" Cheryl said and stood up to put the lights on. Josie walked to the kitchen to get an empty bottle meanwhile Cheryl decorated some space for the four of them.

"Found it!" Josie said holding a glass bottle in her hand, "let's play" she squealed jumping back to the living room.

Cheryl smirked at Veronica, "i think something is missing" she glanced at all the girls before turning back to Ronnie, "right Ronnie?" 

Veronica rolled her eyes, "fine- Betty, may we get the key to your mother's liquor cabinet?" she begged her friend. Betty looked into Veronica's brown eyes, shocked that she would even ask that but who'd say no to Veronica with puppy eyes-look.

"It's upstairs" Betty gave in. "I'll make it up to you cousin, the new bottle will be back on it's place before you even notice" Cheryl said confidently.

"come on!" Veronica said and grabbed Betty's hand leading her upstairs.

There was a light brown cabinet with glass doors filled with all kinds of bottles in upstairs lounge. Veronica walked straight to the cabinet searching for a key, "the key is on the top" Betty said her arms crossed. She hated lying to her parents and she hated doing things behind their backs but it was Veronica and she didn't want to let her down.

"can you lift me?" Veronica asked trying to reach the top. Betty looked at her friend before lifting her up from her legs. "I got it!" Veronica huffed.

Betty gently let her friend back to the ground and took a few steps back. She watched Veronica open the cabinet and taking whiskey bottle from the right corner. Betty spun around biting her nails, it was perfect moment to tell Veronica. "let's go" Veronica said joyfully.

"V..." Betty whispered.

"yes?" Veronica asked as Betty took few steps forward so she was facing her friend. "Is everything okay? Betty, you've been acting weird all day and I'm beginning to get worried, did somethi-" Veronica was cut off. Betty's soft pink lips were on hers. It was a miracle she didn't drop the bottle.

Betty broke away from the kiss, "I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" she panicked when Veronica didn't respond the kiss right away.

"You know what's weird? I didn't find that weird" Veronica said placing the whiskey bottle on the table before leaning in to kiss the blonde girl standing in front of her looking frightened.  
"GIRLS!! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG" Cheryl yelled from downstairs making Betty smile between the kiss.

"we're coming!" Veronica yelled back to the redhead and grabbed the bottle from the table. "let's go" she smiled at Betty offering her hand.

Betty linked their hands leading the way to downstairs where Cheryl and Josie were impatiently been waiting for the last ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best and i'm lowkey proud of it.  
I like the fact that Beronica is not canon in the series because we have Choni and i think they're superior wlw couple and we will always have our own imagination and the hidden secret scenes between the Betty and Veronica. I hope you liked this and thank you for reading. Leave a comment x


End file.
